


A lone cry

by kittys_devil



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, M/M, Mpreg, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittys_devil/pseuds/kittys_devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy is the omega of his pack. If only he can make it to their next home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to i_glitterz for being an awesome beta!!
> 
> Link to master list: [~Master List~](http://kittys-devil.livejournal.com/13721.html)

I was wet, cold and miserable. And the rest of the pack was moving faster than I was. Just like always. Just because I was the omega, did not mean I had to be left behind. But when Lukas got something up his ass and went all major Alpha, I knew I had to bust my ass to keep up with the pack.

Our pack is small, but we still together.  We are a roaming pack, Lukas can never stay put in one place too long.  He has tried to fight with bigger packs a few time for their territory, but it never works.  Just because he was a big bad ass in his head does not mean that he really was.

I hate being small. We are climbing up some fucking mountain and they all take the rocks like it’s no big deal. But for me, I have to work twice as hard sometimes to keep up with them. I like the days when we are on flat land, it’s so much easier. Sometimes I think Lukas just does this to be an ass.

We move up and down the mountains of the northwest.  The wet rain has turned to snow as we get further up into the mountains.  Yes, I know. White coat blends in with the snow and all that shit. Still doesn’t make it any less cold. And I hate the fucking snow.

We stop and hunt some small animals.  There is not a lot up here. They are smart, hiding from the cold.  I’m guessing they don’t have an alpha like Lukas that never gives a shit about anyone but himself.

I can smell the other pack around here.  They are not close, but their scent is still around.  I just hope that none of them come looking for us.  Lukas doesn’t care about boundaries or territories.  He says the world is free and we get to enjoy it. It was really funny; the reaction to the last Alpha he told that to. I’m sure he has a scar still from that fight.

Lukas leaves us for a while to find shelter for the night. It’s been a long day and we all need our rest.  When he comes back sooner than we all expected, it’s good news.  A small cave not too far from where we rest now.

When we make it to the cave, we all pile together to sleep for the night. This is the best part of my pack. They can keep me warm at night.

~ ~ ~ ~

I have lost track of how many days we have been traveling.  I am tired and falling behind more and more often.  Every time I catch up with them, it’s only for a moment before I am lagging behind and sprinting to keep up.

“Tommy. Fuck, get your head out of your ass.  Stay with the pack. How many times do I have to tell you this?”

“Yes, Lukas, I know. I’m trying. But fuck, do you have to run?”

“We are moving at a wolf’s pace, not my fault yours is so much shorter than the rest of us.”

Lukas looks down at me in disgust, just like any other time I complain about not being able to keep up.

As we walk, I daydream about the day I have my own pack. A pack of small wolves. I know we will be fierce and fast.  Just because I’m small does not make me weak. Well, most days anyways.

I am lost in my thoughts when I am suddenly flying through the air and hitting the rocks below me.  I can’t quite place the scent of the wolf that just attacked me. It is not the same scent that I have been smelling for a few days now.

Before I can really think too much about it, he is attacking me. I howl out for my pack as I try to take him on.  But I am tired and hungry and feeling so weak.  He has me pinned down in no time.  His teeth tear across my neck, down my leg and over my back. The smell of my blood fills my senses.  I see the red covering my perfect white coat. I smell my pack and look up and see Lukas leading the others away.  I can hear the whispers of “Good Riddance” in the air as they leave.

Why the wolf does not kill me I do not know, but he leaves while my heart is still beating.  I am just not sure how much longer I will have until it stops.  
I let out one lone cry, hoping it will bring my pack back to me.

~ ~ ~ ~

I know there is a pack traveling through my territory.  I have been able to smell them for days now. They move slow, and then fast.  It’s a small pack, I am not picking up many scents.

But there is one that intrigues me. He smells different than anything I have ever come across before. I follow his sent mostly hoping to get a look at this mysterious wolf.

I catch a glimpse of their pack, but I’m too far to figure out which one if the mysterious wolf.  They have traveled quite a bit, I do not know of any other packs of arctic wolves in this area.

I follow them just enough to make sure that they keep moving before I head back to my pack.  But there is something about that scent that keeps me distracted. Like the smell has wrapped around my brain and it won’t let go.

The next morning, I send out Luca to find their scent.  The wolf is not gone long before he is returning to us.

“What did you find Luca?”

“I found them close by, Adam. They slept in the caves not far from here.”

Their Alpha is different, not the born leader like most Alphas. He seems as lost as the rest of his pack which is sad. I follow them until they are just outside my territory and head back to my pack. They have left us alone and my pack is my concern not this mysterious wolf.

~ ~ ~ ~

It’s a day later when I hear the lone cry of a wolf. Somehow I just know and take off running in the direction that the pack was leaving.

As soon as I get into the air, I can smell the blood. I take off even faster.  As I get closer, I can smell the scent of the mysterious wolf. I realize quickly that it’s his scent that is mixed with the blood in the air.

I leap over the ravine and see a human lying on the rocks below.

He is naked and covered in blood…

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy is the omega of his pack. If only he can make it to their next home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to i_glitterz for being an awesome beta!
> 
> Link to master list: [~Master List~](http://kittys-devil.livejournal.com/13721.html)

  
I feel my body change shortly after the attack.  I know it’s trying to protect itself, but now I feel even more exposed.  I am stronger in my wolf form, but I heal faster and easier as my human form.    
  


I can feel the blood dripping from my cut and hear my heart beat pounding in my ears. It’s getting weaker…   


~ ~ ~ ~   


I must have blacked out…I wake up when something touches my leg.  I can smell the wolf and am too weak to move.  He is not from my pack and he is not from the wolves’ scents that I have noticed as we have been walking through this territory.   


He has an evilness around him and I felt my heart start to beat faster.  As the adrenaline races through my body, I work to calm myself down.   


Just as the wolf starts to attack me, I hear a loud howl followed by a growl.  I see the wolf look up just as another wolf jumps from the rocks above.  I recognize the scent of the second wolf; I have been smelling him strongly for the past few days. It all happens so fast. The two wolves snarling and growling as they twist around together on the rock near me.  I can tell by the demeanor of the second wolf that he is the alpha of this area.  The two wrestle around until the second wolf has the first one pinned on his back. I can hear the whimper of submitting as the stronger wolf snarls at him.   


I hear him snarl out Zeke while he stares down the smaller wolf.  The smaller wolf gives a whimper before the name Adam crosses his lips.   


“Leave. You have been banished by the pack, do not return.”   


~ ~ ~ ~   


I must have blacked out again; I wake up when the wolf is pushing his nose against my cheek. He is the alpha, Adam I think I heard the other wolf say. I lay there with my eyes closed, still not moving.  I take in his scent as I feel the puffs of air coming from his nose brush across my cheek. My body quivers as he takes in my scent. I breathe slowly hoping he will not harm me. I know that the alpha defiantly has power and in my state could snap me in two.   


Adam moves slowly across my body, the puffs of air raising goosebumps along my skin.  My head is foggy from the bleeding, but somehow I seem so aware of everything that he is doing.  I lay there letting him take in my scent, never moving, slowly breathing until I feel his rough tongue against my skin as he cleans off some of the blood seeping from my wounds.  He made slow agonizing licks over my wounds, moving over my entire body.  My entire body shakes from the sensation, the cold and the fear I feel.   


Adam backs away from my body and I quiver, afraid of what will be coming next.  He is pacing back and forth like he is trying to decide what to do. He sits back on his haunches before letting out a howl, calling his pack to him.  I let out a moan as I try to move, afraid he is calling them to finish me off.   


He walks back over, whimpers slightly before he leans down nuzzling my neck.  I feel all the fear seep out of my body as he lays down curling his body around me. The last thing I hear before I black out again is a soft whisper.   


~ ~ ~ ~   


I know if Zeke comes back with more wolves, I cannot protect him.  I pace back and forth trying to decide to go for help, to try and take this stranger back with me or to call for help.   


His entire body is shaking from the cold. I know I cannot leave him. I sit back howling out for Luca. I turn around when I hear the moan and see him trying to move.  I walk over, whimpering and nuzzling at his neck, temporarily submitting to him to hope he will trust me. I wrap my body around his, trying to warm him up. I don’t know what it is about his mysterious ware, but I know I have to help him.    


“Let me protect you…” I whisper out, hoping it’s enough.   


He sleeps for a while. I can feel his heartbeat getting a little stronger, though it is still weak.  Luca approaches cautiously.  He knows I left when I heard the long cry of the wolf.  When he sees me wrapped around this human’s body, he starts to change his form.   


“Don’t.” I whisper out to him.   


He walks over looking confused by the whole thing.  He stops in his tracks when he sees the amount of wounds and blood covering the small ware’s body.    


“Adam…what….”   


“I found him like this; I don’t know what did this to him.  When I got here, Zeke was about to attack him, but I don’t smell Zeke on him. He didn’t do this; he was just being lazy and going in for the kill. But we have to protect him.”   


“But Adam. He’s an omega…” I see the look of disgust on Luca’s face. “Why would we want him in our pack?”   


“There is something mysterious about him. I’m drawn to him. He will be part of our pack. You and I will both make sure of it. But first, we need to get him to safety.”   


“Adam, are you sure?”   


I rise up growling at him as I get close the distance between us. Luca backs down knowing better than to argue with me.   


“Now, help me.  We need to move him before Zeke comes back.”

  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy continues to heal. Now if Tommy and Adam can figure out their connection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is written for [](http://huntersprey.livejournal.com/profile)[**huntersprey**](http://huntersprey.livejournal.com/) Happy Birthday bb!!
> 
> Thanks to i_glitterz for being an amazing beta!
> 
>  **Link to master list:**   
> [~Master List~](http://kittys-devil.livejournal.com/13721.html)

The smell hits me before I even know I'm awake. The scent of my blood's filling my nostrils and that's never a good sign. I don’t remember where I am or why I feel like every part of my body is either bleeding or broken. I feel so groggy like I'm waking up from a drug induced sleep that I don’t even remember agreeing too.  

It’s dark and quiet. It’s eerie quiet and I feel like I have been locked away. My pack has left me and I have no idea who found me or why I'm so hurt. I can smell the scent of the wolf that was tracking us as we traveled through the area.  

My eyes adjust to the darkness and I can tell I'm in a cave. I'm cold even though I'm lying in a huge bed under blankets. I’m afraid to try and move as I feel the pain shoot through my entire body. 

I can hear whispers outside the room, hushed voices discussing something that seems to be heated. I listen trying to figure out what they are talking about, but the pain becomes too much and I let sleep take over again. 

The next time I awake I can tell there's someone else in the room. His scent is so strong, almost overpowering. I can tell that my wounds have healed quite a bit already; the pain's not nearly as overwhelming as they were before. I try to move, just to sit up a little bit, but I moan out as I try to move. I roll back over and try to sleep again.

~ ~ ~ ~

I can hear him whimper in his sleep as Luka goes back to the rest of the pack. I've asked him to tell them about our visitor. I walk over sitting next to the bed running my hand through his hair. 

His wounds are healing, but not as fast as normal. He's weak and hungry, but he hasn't been awake enough yet to get food. I watch him as he sleeps, trying to figure out why I'm so drawn to him. He's the omega, I can sense that. But as to why my wolf seems to know him is still a mystery to me. There's something about this wolf that has my wolf and my body thrumming with excitement. 

He whimpers again and I fight the urge to climb into the bed and hold him. I'm still scared to get to close, that he might run. I need to keep him close, that I’m sure of. 

“I wish I knew more about you. Even your name would be nice. You mystify me, pretty one. But right now I just want to sooth your pain,” I whisper into his ear, hoping not to wake him.

“Tommy,” he says in a raspy hushed voice. 

I don’t say any more, just hum softly, smiling that I finally have a name to go with the mystery were in my care.  

~ ~ ~ ~

When Tommy is finally sleeping and not twisting in pain, I go to find Luka to see how the rest of the pack took the news. I find him alone in his room pacing like he's hiding from something. 

“You smell like fear.” I smirked at him, hoping to calm him down.

“Adam! But what are you doing here?” Luka asked with a waver in his voice. 

“I came looking for you. How did it go?”

“They don’t like it. There's talk that you have gone too far this time. They will still follow you, but there's talk of a challenge if you lead them wrong.”

I can feel my anger rising. My wolf's fighting to get out and confront the member of my pack that doubts me. 

“I won’t lead them wrong.”

“They don’t believe it this time. They don’t understand why you saved this one. Why you saved the omega of another pack. So tell me, why did you?”

“I wish I knew, Luka. My wolf knows, but I don’t know.”

“That bull shit, Adam. You are in tuned to your wolf more than anyone else I know.”

“Not this time, Luka. This time, my wolf knows but I don’t know. All I know is that I am drawn to him in a way I can’t explain.”

“Is he your mate, Adam?”

“I lost my mate. You know that, Luka. He was killed; I'm not searching for another one.”

“You might not be searching, but that doesn't mean that your wolf's not searching.”

“Do you doubt me, Luka?”

“I question why you saved him. I question why you brought him here. But I don’t doubt you. You are my alpha; I will follow your lead.”

“Thank you, Luka.”

I turn, going back to Tommy with worry in my mind. If my entire pack is doubting me and willing to challenge me, I need to figure out why I'm so drawn to the blonde laying in my bed. 

I just hope he heals before my pack has lost their patience. 

~ ~ ~ ~

I wake up feeling more alert. I'm alone again. I vaguely remember Adam talking to me, asking my name. I look around and notice a huge room. The bed smells like him, this must be his room. I can see clothing thrown around the room and jewelry lying all over his dresser. There's a small soft light on the table next to me. I take it all in, memorize the happiness that I'm sure will not last long. 

I look up when I get Adam’s scent again. He's standing in the doorway just watching me with a small smile on his face. I can see the wolf in his eyes even though he's trying to hide him as he looks me over. 

His voice is deep when he finally speaks. “Who are you? Where did you come from?”

Right now, I wish I knew. 

 

  



End file.
